¿Alguien dijo Revolución?
by xochipilli
Summary: Hermione había aprendido que cuando la vida da limones, entonces le avientas los estúpidos limones a la cara y peleas por las naranjas que te mereces, no hay de otra, la alternativa es insufrible, todo menos conformismo.
1. Chapter 1

¿Alguién dijo Revolución?

Es hora de que el mundo mágico se entere de lo que es una Revolución y Hermione Granger está más que dispuesta a educarlo, aunque para eso tenga que restituir a los mortífagos.

UA: Voldemort ya valió, es el último año y Hermione Granger está harta de los ineptos que la rodean.

La idea de esta historia se me ocurrió cuando leí por primera vez un fic en el fandom "Marriage Law", fue un reto en una comunidad de fans sobre que pasaría si debido a una ley del ministerio, Hermione se tuviera que casar con Snape o Draco, creo que no he leído ninguno así en español, sólo en inglés, y la mayoría de los que leí se me hicieron bastante tontos, con Hermione acatando las leyes y casándose contra su voluntad, por eso decidí escribir uno en donde la chica toma las riendas. A lo mejor para muchos no tiene sentido, por que como ya lo dije, está inspirado en otras historias en inglés.

Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcan es mío

Pareja: Hermione/Draco

------

_Londres, Inglaterra a__ 10 de Enero _

_A toda la comunidad mágica:_

_Los tiempos que atraviesa al mundo mágico son difíciles, es por eso que el ministerio de magia ha decidido tomar medidas para __solucionar los problemas que aquejan a nuestra comunidad. El día 10 de Enero del presente año entrara en curso la nueva Legislación Civil 43/1999, esperamos que todos los miembros responsables de esta comunidad acaten y respeten dicha ley, ya que será en beneficio de toda la comunidad mágica. _

_Adjunto a este memorá__ndum, se anexa una copia de la nueva ley._

_1. A partir del 10 de __Enero todos los ciudadanos mayores de 18 años que aún no estén casados, deberán contraer matrimonio. _

_2. Todos los ciudadanos de linaje mágico de cuatro generaciones o más serán los responsables de proponer matrimonio a otro de sangre mestiza o muggle. _

_3. __El ciudadano mestizo o de sangre muggle podrá escoger entre las propuestas de matrimonio que reciba, si no lo hace, o si no recibe propuesta alguna, el ministerio le asignara una. _

_4. Si el ciudadano de sangre pura no propone esponsales o sus ofrecimientos son rechazados, será deber del ministerio asignarle una pareja. _

_5. __El consorcio deberá permanecer junto al menos diez años y haber criado al menos dos hijos. _

_6. El contrato de matrimonio será redactado por el ciudadano de sangre pura. _

_7. Los contratos de compromiso previos a esta legislación serán anulados si son contrarios a esta ley. _

_8. El ciudadano que falle en el cumplimiento de esta legislación será llevado ante el consejo de magia para recibir sentencia._

En cuanto Hermione Granger terminó de leer el documento que recibió de parte del ministerio de magia no pudo evitar una sonrisa sarcástica, "pobres ilusos", la idea era tan estúpida que era inconcebible. Alrededor suyo, las exclamaciones eran de indignación, resignación y miedo, pero no les puso atención y simplemente siguió desayunando.

- Hermione como puedes estar tan calmada, no te da nervios quien puede peticionar por ti- preguntó Harry Potter.

- No, me da miedo que esta es la clase de idiotas que nos han gobernado por siete años- contestó la chica con serenidad.

- Supongo que esta la única solución para acabar con el problema de la baja demografía, sabías que en lo que va del año sólo han nacido cinco bebes mágicos y uno de ellos está entre la vida y la muerte- Comentó Ron Weasley

De repente tres lechuzas soltaron pergaminos a su alrededor pero Hermione los ignoró, ya había recibido bastante basura por un día, sin embargo Ron Weasley estiró su mano para leer una de las cartas, Hermione noto con tristeza y lástima que el uniforme de su amigo ya no aguantaba otro hechizo de remiendo, desde la guerra las cosas en el mundo mágico iban de mal en peor, con varios aristócratas en azcaban, escondidos o muertos, los perros del ministerio tenían el camino libre para usurpar y robar a sus anchas, después de todo, parece que los Malfoy del mundo si tienen sus usos.

- Está es de tu tía, esta de un tal Xander y esta es una petición de Karl Fudge, asco, el hijo de Fudge peticionó por ti – anunció el pelirrojo.

Esto sacó a Hermione de su estado de negación.

- ¿Qué?- Hermione le arrebató el pergamino y comenzó a leer, el contrato de matrimonio iba incluido y Hermione no lo pudo terminar de examinar porque el coraje le nubló la vista. Respiro hondo y paseo los ojos por el gran comedor, había caras grises y varias niñas estaban llorando, incluso varios maestros tenían caras de preocupación. De repente la chica se paró, su cara totalmente decidida:

- NO – dijo simplemente.

- ¿Qué?- Dijo Harry Potter

- No les voy a permitir más estos atropellos, se acabo, no pelee en una guerra para caer en manos de políticos idiotas- Anunció Hermione Granger a quien quisiera oírla.

- Hermione, es el Ministerio, si esto lo hubieran hecho antes estaría contigo pero al último ni siquiera Voldemort atacó al ministerio directamente, los aurores y los varas azules están atados mágicamente a Fudge- dijo Harry inquietamente, él ya estaba harto de batallas, quería comprar una casa rosa y vivir ahí con Ginny Weasley toda su vida, tener siete hijos pelirrojos, dos perros y ser feliz para siempre.

- Tú hazle como quieras, yo me rebelo hoy- decidió Hermione Granger y sin más salió del gran comedor para comenzar a planear.

Al día siguiente, había una mayor conmoción que la anterior en todo el mundo mágico, todos tenía una copia del periódico "La lechuza".

_MANIFIESTO GRANGER_

_Yo, Hermio__ne Jane Granger _

_Manifiesto:_

_1.- __Que el poder en manos de los incapaces pudre a la sociedad, su falta de juicio, su fracaso para tomar las decisiones correctas y sus intereses privados ya nos costaron mucho en el pasado. _

_2.- __Quiero vivir en un mundo que sepa más sobre la paz que sobre la guerra; más sobre la vida, que sobre la muerte; más sobre la igualdad que sobre el racismo. _

_3.- __Entre más tardemos en hacernos cargo de nuestras propias vidas más tardaremos subyugados a esos patéticos ineptos que se llaman a sí mismos gobernantes. _

_4.- __Compañeros, este es nuestro momento, es nuestro turno, el cambio depende de nosotros¿Creen que ahora que Voldemort está muerto todo terminó¿Qué se pueden sentar y ver cómo ineptos interesados sólo en el dinero controlan nuestros destinos?_

_La persona que no tiene nada por lo que esté dispuesta a pelear, nada que sea más importante que su propia comodidad personal, es una criatura miserable y no tiene oportunidad de ser libre a no ser que dicha libertad sea conseguida y mantenida por los esfuerzos de mejores individuos._

_5.- Libertad es la posibilidad de fallar, de cometer errores, de buscar y experimentar, de intentar y fracasar, de decir no a cualquier tipo de autoridad, religiosa, social y/o política. _

_6.- __El tipo de sangre que corre por las venas de un ser humano, no tiene, en lo absoluto el más mínimo efecto en la fuerza de su magia. _

_RENIEGO_

_Del Ministerio de Magia__ y sus nuevas legislaciones. _

_REIVINDICO _

_Mi derecho a elegir, ese sagrado poder inherente a todo ser humano (muggle ó mágico). _

_EXIJO _

_La renuncia de Cornelius __Fudge, Percy Weasley, Francis DeLuca, David Fall, Aterton McDun y Mamfred Pligio _

_PROPONGO_

_Innovaciones a esta sociedad, no será ninguna reforma simple. Esto realmente es una revolución. El género, la raza y la sangre son diferencias fáciles y visibles que han sido los modos primarios de organizar a seres humanos en grupos superiores e inferiores y en el trabajo barato en el cual este sistema todavía depende. Hablo de un nuevo tipo de sociedad en la cual no habrá ninguno otro papel que aquel escogido o aquel ganado. Realmente hablo del humanismo_

_EL TIEMPO DEL CAMBIO ES AHORA _

_Firma:_

_Hermione Jane Granger:_

_Premio Anual Hogwarts,_

_Orden de Merlín,_

_Premio Circe de pociones,_

_Miembro honorífico de la __Sociedad Alejandrina de Magia Antigua, _

_Laurel de paz_

_Miembro del __Círculo de Investigaciones Mágicas,_


	2. Chapter 2

II: REBELDES

Blaise Zabini observó pasivamente el andar de su amigo, pocas veces lo había visto tan molesto, y claro, no era para menos, acababa de recibir una carta del ministerio en donde le informaban la confiscación de todos sus bienes, en razón de que la deuda de sus padres con el mundo mágico debía ser pagada de alguna forma. Draco Malfoy se acababa de volver más pobre que los Weasleys.

- Tenemos que hacer algo Blaise – dijo finalmente Draco Malfoy cuando terminó de cuestionar la maternidad de varios miembros del ministerio de magia.

- Sabes que la casa te sigue - replicó Blaise.

Durante la guerra, fueron las decisiones de Draco las que salvaron a los miembros de la casa de Slytherin de correr la misma suerte que sus padres. Con ingenio y astucia el chico había sabido jugársela en los dos bandos, nunca acepto la marca, pero le había hecho creer a Vodemort que él y toda la casa de Slytherin estaban a sus órdenes; nunca juró lealtad a la Orden del Fénix, pero al final, fue su información la que llevó a Harry Potter a los últimos dos Horcroux y a la guarida de Voldemort.

Sin embargo, un factor que nadie tomó en cuenta fue el ministerio; por años, la comunidad mágica se había acostumbrado a que no era más que un grupo de ineptos ambiciosos que llenaban formas y estorbaban a la gente que realmente trabajaba, y todavía eran eso pero ahora tenían a los aurores y a un grupo selecto de soldados mágicos llamados "varas azules" ligados mágicamente al ministro de magia.

Cornelius Fudge había finalmente aceptado la existencia de Voldemort y había jurado a la comunidad mágica no descansar hasta que el último mortigafo hubiera recibido su castigo, lo que no aclaro fue que en su libro la palabra "mortifago" significa todo aquel mago o bruja de sangre pura que tenga una cantidad considerable de galeones en su bóveda de gringotts y bienes raíces con un valor considerablemente alto.

- ¿Haz recibido noticias de tu madre?- preguntó Blaise Zabini cuando se cansó del silencio de su amigo.

- No- dijo Draco con pesadumbre – pero eso sólo puede significar que está bien, que no la han encontrado, no crees? – continuo con esperanza.

- Estoy seguro de que está bien – le tranquilizó Blaise maldiciendo internamente al ministerio una vez más, desde que los seguidores de Voldemort habían sido condenados, el consejo de magia decidió que sus familiares eran culpables por asociación y varias mujeres y hermanos habían tenido que huir de sus hogares, dejándolos a las arpías del ministerio. Los alumnos de Hogwarts se habían salvado una vez más gracias a Draco.

Los dos chicos guardaron silencio por un momento pensando en lo que podrían hacer, finalmente Blaise rompió el silencio.

- En dos meses los dos tendremos 18 años, Theo ya los cumplió y las chicas están desoladas, Daphne podría hacer algo estúpido- al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, el rubio maldijo por lo bajo, pero no dijo nada, no quería decir en voz alta lo que era necesario hacer.

- ¿La contactas tu o yo?- continuo Blaise, al ver la mirada de su amigo sonrió un poco y dijo- mejor yo-.

------------

- Hermione, por favor piensa las cosas un poco, acabamos de salir de una guerra y tu quieres hacer otra – dijo Harry a su amiga.

- No Harry no una guerra, una Revolución – dijo la chica tranquilamente.

- Es lo mismo- dijo Ron Weasley.

- No Ronald no es lo mismo, una Revolución es levantarse y gritar al opresor que puede tomar nuestras vidas pero no tomara nuestra liberta, tu Harry peleaste en la guerra por que no tuviste otra opción, lo mismo paso conmigo, con Ron y con todos los que estuvimos allí esa noche, pero pelear una Revolución es una decisión que haces libremente, es una lucha del pueblo para el pueblo.

Los dictadores como Fudge van y vienen, pero nuestro deseo por la libertad persiste. La historia de la humanidad está llena de guerreros, revolucionarios, defensores y protectores, hombres y mujeres como cualquiera que se levantaron contra tiranos invencibles con la única garantía de la muerte y con muy pocas probabilidades de ganar, pero sabes que? No siempre es el resultado lo que importa, sino la certeza de que tu muerte no fue en vano, de que tu lucha se prolongara en los corazones de nuevas generaciones, gente que no descansara hasta ver tu sueño convertido en realidad, por que es un sueño que ellos también comparten.

Si pudiera escoger entre todas las muertes, es esto lo que escogería.

- Sólo digo que podrías tratar de hacer las cosas pacíficamente, Hermione los varas azules son auténticos mercenarios, ni siquiera Dumbledore supo de donde los sacó Fudge- insistió Harry atemorizado por su amiga.

- ¿Qué crees que he tratado de hacer por los últimos dos años con todas esas cartas y reuniones, tomar el té? No Harry, estaba tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón, pero obviamente las palabras no van a funcionar con ellos.

Harry Potter tomo un grande respiro y miro a su amiga fijamente, sabía que cuando Hermione Grager toma una desición no hay nada que la haga cambiar de opinión. Estaba cansado, la vida les había robado su niñez, y no conforme con eso, les quería arrebatar su futuro, él hubiera sido feliz siguiendo la ley del ministerio, se hubiera casado con Ginny Weasley y habría jugado quidditch profesional, pero esa misma ley estaba jodiendo la vida de todos los demás. Era tiempo de volver a tomar la varita, esta vez por su amiga.

- Bueno, pero está vez tu eres "La elegida", yo ya me cansé de los paparazzi- dijo el niño-que-vivió

- Ohh, pero tu lo haces tan bien- dijo Hermione burlona.

- Bueno, y ¿cuál es el primer paso? – preguntó Ron Weasley,

- Buscar adeptos, contactar a los aristócratas escondidos y… tomar Hogwarts – dijo Hermione como si estuviera leyendo la lista del super.

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos chicos juntos.

La chica los miró exasperada¿y estos eran los dos monos que la iban a ayudar a conquistar el mundo?... es decir ¿Estos eran los dos chicos que la iban a ayudar a derrocar al tirano inepto? Pero no tuvo tiempo de repetirles el plan, por que alguien toco a la puerta de su sala.

- Adelante – gritó la chica.

La puerta se abrió y varios alumnos de séptimo y sexto año entraron a la sala común de los premios anuales de gryffindor.

- Hola Hermione, venimos a adherirnos al Manifiesto Granger, estamos dispuestos a seguirte a donde nos lleves- habló Seamos Finnigan a nombre de sus compañeros.


	3. Chapter 3

III: Planes

Hermione Granger estaba sorprendida de toda la gente en la puerta, estaba segura de que a la larga hubiera logrado que se unieran a ella, pero el hecho de que vinieran sin ningún tipo de coacción, le sorprendía, después de todo, los alumnos de Hogwarts nunca habían sido conocidos por apoyar las causas humanitarias de Hermione Granger, o ¿acaso ya nadie recuerda la P.E.D.O.?

- Bien, adelante- dijo Hermione emocionada – lo más importante por el momento es proteger a todos los chicos y chicas mayores de edad que ya hayan recibido alguna petición, tenemos exactamente tres meses antes de que un candidato sea escogido por ustedes, pero no se preocupen, nadie va a salir del castillo a no ser que sea para presenciar la erradicación de Fudge.

- Quien ya haya recibido una oferta, simplemente ignórela, continúen con su vida normal, el único cambio va a ser que se reanudan las clases de duelo con Harry, pero no se preocupen, si mi plan funciona eso sólo va a ser ejercicio rutinario- dijo la chica cuando vio las caras verdes de todos.

- Los que tengan familiares en el mundo mágico quiero que les escriban para investigar de que forma les afecta esta nueva ley, sí se encuentran en la misma posición que muchos de nosotros díganles que hemos tomado el castillo y son bienvenidos a hospedarse aquí, sí conocen a alguien que trabaje en el Ministerio de Magia, investiguen en dónde está su lealtad…

- ¿Cómo que hemos tomado el Castillo? – interrumpió Ginny Weasley.

- Con mucha astucia, cuando Gertrudis Umbridge llegué de su reunión en el Ministerio, va a sufrir una terrible y nada accidental electrocución.

- Hermione esta es la segunda Umbridge de la que te deshaces, ¿por que tanto odio eh?- Preguntó Harry Potter, diablos, él quería ver eso.

- Pura cuestión estética- respondió la chica inocentemente.

- Pero todavía queda Vladimir Zan- dijo Ron Weasley refiriéndose a su nuevo maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Vladimir Zan era uno más de los nuevos aspirantes a nobleza, su sangre era neo-pura, de apenas cuatro generaciones, pero no tenía mucho dinero. Los auténticos aristócratas le habían cortado el paso en su ascensión al poder por su obvia ambición y su mala disposición.

- Ah, Mr. Zan tuvo que ser enviado de emergencia a San Mungo en la madrugada, el pobre hombre se veía mal- dijo la castaña.

- Y supongo que tú nada tuviste que ver con eso- preguntó Lavander Brown, desde que comenzó escuchar a Hermione dar instrucciones, la rubia supo que todo iba a estar bien, la castaña obviamente lo tenía todo bajo control, no tenía que preocuparse por convertirse en la Sra. Fall.

- Yo sólo lo ayude a llegar al hospital- respondió Hermione.

- Bien ahora quiero que se organicen con Harry para las clases de duelo, yo tengo una reunión con la facultad restante de Hogwarts- dijo Hermione.

La chica salió de sus habitaciones dejándole todo el problema de los horarios de duelo a Harry y a Ron; iba caminando rumbo al salón de maestros cuando escuchó su nombre.

- Granger- dijo una voz masculina. La chica se paró y volteo a ver quien era.

- Zabini – saludó la chica al Slytherin.

Ambos se vieron por algunos momentos hasta que Hermione se hartó.

- Bueno y ¿qué quieres? – Le espetó la chica.

- Más bien ¿qué es lo que _tú_ quieres?- dijo Blaise Zabini.

- Zabini, párale con tu misterio Slytherin, no tengo tiempo, tengo que ver a los maestros y anunciarles que el castillo es mío, dile a tu amigo que me vea en el salón de trofeos- y sin esperar más la castaña siguió su camino.

El chico moreno la miró irse, primero con asombro y luego con diversión, así que esa es la sabelotodo de Gryffindor, quien diría que quería tanto a la escuela que un día se apropiaría de ella.

En cuanto Hermione llegó a la sala de maestros y les anunció sus planes, las respuesta fueron de sombro e inquietud.

- Srta Granger ¿a dónde quiere llegar con esto?- Preguntó Minerva McGonagall a su estudiante favorita.

- El objetivo principal es lograr la abdicación de Fudge del poder- contestó la chica.

- Y ¿cómo piensa lograrlo? Desde que tiene a los varas azules, Fudge se ha vuelto imparable- replicó la maestra en transfiguración.

- Tengo un plan, de todas formas, por el momento, lo más importante es proteger a las victimas de esta ley, eso incluye a la profesora Sprout y a usted – replicó Hermione, mencionar que los miembros de la facultad también se encontraban sometidos a la nueva ley no estaba en sus planes, pero prefería tener su completo apoyo en los siguientes meses y para lograrlo necesitaba que los maestros comprendieran que no estaban exentos del problema.

- En cuanto Fudge se entere de su pequeña rebelión, este lugar va a estar lleno de aurores y soldados, ¿qué va a hacer entonces?- Preguntó Minerva McGonagall, preocupada por las locuras de su alumna.

- No se preocupe, no podrán entrar, he pasado las dos últimas noches construyendo nuevas vallas mágicas- contestó la chica.

- La única forma de que pusieras vallas tan resistentes, sería si lo hubieras hecho con magia negra- dijo McGonagall no realmente alarmada, ya no se sorprendería de lo que contestara la chica, después de haberla visto en la guerra, sabía que Hermione Granger no conocía limites cuando se trataba de obtener lo que quería.

- Es un área gris- dijo la chica defendiéndose.

- Un área gris más cercana a lo negro- replicó la maestra. La castaña sólo subió los hombros en gesto de desinterés.

- Sólo quería informarles de la situación, espero encontrar un nuevo maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras pronto, son bienvenidos a salir del castillo si lo desean pero me gustaría que se quedaran y siguieran dando clases- dijo la chica, al ver que la plática no continuaría se retiró de la sala y se dirigió al salón de trofeos.

------------

- Zabini se suponía que tu lo ibas a arreglar todo, yo no tendría que verme con ella en lo absoluto, tu serías el intermediario para todo- protestó Draco Malfoy a su amigo Blaise Zabini.

El chico moreno sólo rodó los ojos, le acababa de relatar a Draco lo que había ocurrido con la castaña y el rubio no había parado de quejarse desde entonces. Sabía que el hecho de que Draco no quisiera trabajar con Hermione no tenía nada que ver con que la chica fuera de origen muggle, o al menos no completamente, el problema era que el rubio finalmente había crecido y ahora se avergonzaba de su comportamiento infantil de los últimos años y lo último que quería era tener que disculparse y darle la razón a la castaña.

- Ya te dije que no me dio tiempo de nada. Al parecer ya sabe que nos necesita y que a nosotros nos conviene cooperar, que es principalmente de lo que la quería convencer. Deja de quejarte y vamos al salón- ordenó Blaise poniéndose de pie, estaban en la sala común de Slytherin y el camino al salón de trofeos se encontraba alejado de las mazmorras.

Cuando llegaron, la castaña todavía no estaba ahí, el rubio comenzó a pasear impaciente mientras Blaise inspeccionaba los trofeos, al ver llegar a Hermione ambos chicos se pararon juntos, en firmes y con la mirada penetrante, pero la castaña sólo los vio con desinterés, en serio, ya era hora de que se bajaran de su nube, ¿a quién querían impresionar?

- Este es el trato, tú me ayudas a contactar a Snape y yo les ofrezco asilo a todos cuantos están escondidos, cuando me deshaga de Fudge, el poder va a ser ofrecido a Kingsley Shacklebolt y todos ustedes lo van a apoyar- dijo Hermione indiferentemente, como si le diera igual el obtener su ayuda o no.

- ¿Qué pasa con los mortífagos que no han sido atrapados?- Preguntó Malfoy con voz calculadora, todavía quedaban algunos chicos como Adrián Pucey o Dave Montague que realmente nunca habían cometido otro crimen más que el de no tener el coraje suficiente para decir no a sus padres.

- Si realmente valen la pena, podrán entrar al castillo, cuando todo acabe el nuevo consejo de magia los juzgará y después de obligarlos a realizar algún tipo de servicio comunitario serán libres. Pero si son mortífagos de corazón, mis vallas van a reaccionar de forma violenta- advirtió la chica con una mirada fría.

- Queremos que nuestros bienes sean restaurados- exigió el rubio cambiando de tema, lo último que dijo la chica no le preocupaba.

- Por mí puedes pudrirte en tus galeones – dijo la chica con asco, claro, si había algo que realmente le preocupara a Malfoy serían sus bóvedas en Gringotts, ahora que su padre estaba en Azcaban, él era el jefe de familia.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?- insistió Draco Malfoy arriesgando la ira de la castaña.

- No puedes, es tu decisión – dijo Hermione simplemente, carajo, ella era una Gryffindor, si eso no era suficiente, no tenía idea de que podía serlo.

Draco la miró por unos breves segundos, al final de los cuales hizo un breve asentimiento con la cabeza, confiaría en ella, y si al final, las cosas no salían como las dijo, la chica iba a sufrir la ira de los Malfoy, pensó el chico, sabiendo en el fondo que nunca la haría algo realmente malo.

- Dile a tu gente que ignoren la nueva ley, no manden ningún tipo de petición, cualquier tipo de carta que reciban del ministerio, no la contesten. Por el momento no pueden hacer excursiones a Hogsmade, quiero que se queden dentro del castillo- ordenó la chica. Draco Malfoy sólo asintió.

- ¿Qué pasó con Umbridge y Zan? – Preguntó Draco curioso.

- San Mungo- contestó simplemente la chica.

El rubio hizo una mueca con los labios que en cualquier otro pudo haber pasado por una media sonrisa, en él, sólo se veía mordaz.

- Son buenos con la varita, mañana llega un amigo al castillo para entrenar a un grupo selecto, si quieren participar activamente, mándenme un mensaje, díganle a Nott y al chico de sexto, el más alto, no recuerdo su nombre – dijo Hermione.

- Tadir – dijo Draco.

- Sí, él. Bien, eso es todo, cualquier cosa, mándame a tu mensajero si no te atreves a buscarme tu mismo – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa burlona, el enfado en los ojos del chico no le preocupó, algo le decía que Draco Malfoy nunca se atrevería a lastimarla realmente.


	4. Chapter 4

IV: La Liga

Advertencia: Total y desvergonzada arbitrariedad de personajes, en mi defensa, esta historia cobró vida antes del sexto libro y no estoy segura de cuáles libros tomo en cuenta, creo que sin quererlo hay algunos detalles del último.

--------

Durante la guerra Hermione creyó que lo bueno era que al terminar, finalmente obtendría la paz que tanto buscaba, terminaría Hogwarts, profundizaría en todos los campos de la magia que pudiera, obtendría maestrías en pociones, transfiguración, aritmancia, runas antiguas, y viajaría por el mundo mágico aprendiendo todos los detalles fascinantes de cada cultura del mundo, aprendería miles de cosas nuevas e incluso no descartaba la idea de encontrar al príncipe azul, todo eso mientras contribuía a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, pero el día de hoy todo eso parecían sueños de la infancia, no podía creer que había sido tan ingenua, había peleado en una guerra, el mal contra el bien, cómo era posible que eso no le diera al menos una idea de lo que es la vida, suponía que al menos debería estar agradecida con el ministerio por haberla sacado de su estado se ensoñación, había sido un duro despertar, pero al menos había despertado, cuando la vida da limones, el hombre común hace limonada, pero Hermione había entendido que cuando la vida da limones, entonces le avientas los estúpidos limones a la cara y peleas por las naranjas que te mereces, no hay de otra, la alternativa es insufrible, todo menos conformismo.

- Granger-. Hermione estaba recargada en el tronco de un árbol, había estado buscando un lugar tranquilo para pensar en sus planes pero terminó haciendo un análisis introspectivo de su vida, lo cual resultó en rabia y depresión, la interrupción de Draco Malfoy era irónicamente bienvenida.

- Malfoy- dijo la chica sin desviar la vista del paisaje que había estado contemplando mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, un Thestral estaba jugando con sus crías.

- Necesito hablar contigo- exigió el chico con enfado, cómo se atrevía la Gryffindor a fingir desinterés en su presencia.

Hermione movió los ojos hacia arriba en señal de irritación, pero finalmente decidió hablar con el rubio, y como sabía que Draco Malfoy nunca se dignaría a sentarse en el suelo decidió que le tocaba ser la adulta y ceder un poco.

- Bueno- dijo Hermione, mientras se sacudía las hojas secas de su ropa, como estaba ocupada viendo hacia abajo no notó que el rubio estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, así que cuando la castaña alzó la mirada se encontró incómodamente cercana un par de labios bien formados y rosáceos, la forma afilada de la mandíbula agregaba un toque fuerte y masculino al pálido rostro, la nariz parecía encajar perfectamente, las mejillas iban de acuerdo a la forma de esa fuerte quijada, las perfectas líneas y el pálido matiz le recordaban a las esculturas labradas en mármol blanco y a Hermione se le ocurrió que Draco Malfoy pudo haber encajado perfectamente en una exhibición de arte muggle, el hombre parecía inmutable, frío en su perfección, era de esos seres condenados solamente a la belleza a física, hechos sólo para ser vistos, no acariciados. La castaña se detuvo en la inspección, no quería ver sus ojos, al ver sus labios había sentido un extraño vértigo en el estómago, si continuaba podría no haber regreso, no era que sintiera atracción hacia el chico, porque en realidad no había nada en él que la pudiera atraer, pero si buscaba en sus ojos, podría encontrar que Draco Malfoy es algo más de lo que ella quería saber, todo estaba bien mientras lo viera con una mente crítica e indiferente, siempre que escuchaba a otras chicas hablar de Draco Malfoy, entendía que lo pensaran apuesto, era una simple suma de rasgos, Hermione los veía, los analizaba y concluía que el resultado debía ser un sujeto atractivo, pero en realidad, su apariencia nunca la había conmovido en lo más mínimo simplemente porque su fealdad interna sobrepasaba su físico, pero ahora que el chico había crecido y madurado, ya sólo era esa suma de rasgos, el vértigo en el estómago de la chica se debía a que por primera vez comprendía y no sólo entendía, por eso no quería verlo a los ojos, porque eso lo humanizaría completamente, y Hermione no quería lidiar con la posibilidad de que Draco Malfoy fuera algo más que alabastro.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó Hermione mientras se alejaba rápidamente del chico.

- Mi madre llega hoy con Severus- informó Draco mientras caminaban hacia el castillo, había estado buscando a la castaña por varios minutos hasta que decidió intentar afuera del castillo, la encontró cerca del lago, estaba recargada en un árbol con los ojos fijos en un par de thestrals pero con la mirada perdida, antes de acercarse el chico la contempló por unos minutos, tenía puesto el uniforme pero se había quitado la capa, la falda negra rozando suavemente sus muslos y contrastando exquisitamente con su piel lo cautivó secretamente,¡mal-di-ta se-a! Tenía nuevo material para sus fantasías prohibidas, ni siquiera entendía su maldita fijación, Granger no era excepcionalmente hermosa, Draco estaba seguro de haber visto a chicas más bellas, tendría que pensar en dónde, pero estaba seguro de haberlo hecho.

- Bien¿eso es todo?- preguntó Hermione sin voltear a verlo.

- No, quiero saber que planeas exactamente, cómo piensas derrotar a Fudge- inquirió el rubio, no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas en manos de la chica y simplemente cumplir órdenes.

- Guerra de guerrillas- informó simplemente Hermione y al ver la confusión del chico pensó en explayarse en el tema y mostrar todos sus conocimientos como lo habría hecho alguna vez, pero finalmente había dejado de buscar reconocimiento por todos sus logros, ya no necesitaba ser la primera en responder, además así era más fácil, durante la guerra había aprendido que la gente no quiere saber cómo se hacen las cosas, la gente simplemente quiere que se hagan.

- ¿Y los varas azules?- preguntó Draco, ya tendría tiempo de investigar que era exactamente eso de lo que Granger hablaba.

- Tengo una idea, la discutiré con los demás después de hablar con Kingsley y Snape, si te interesa hay una reunión mañana a las cinco de la tarde en la Sala de los menesteres- informó Hermione, ya habían llegado a la entrada del castillo y la chica se volteo a ver al rubio antes de entrar.

- Nos hablaste sobre "participación activa", hablé con Nott y lo va a pensar, Tadir dice que si puede usar imperdonables está dentro, pero no necesitamos entrenamiento de ningún Gryffindor, además nunca llegó tu supuesto amigo, la única acción que he visto es la patética práctica de duelo con Potter, y el estúpido mural de Thomas. ¿Qué vas a lograr con eso?¿Vamos a esperar a que Fudge muera de ancianidad mientras Potter intenta enseñarle a los demás cómo ser héroe y morir en el intento? Déjame decirte que esta vez no hay una gran profecía que augure las grandes hazañas de tú amigo, no tiene a una madre que muera por él, esta vez Potter es sólo Potter, espero que no pienses que te va a salvar, sólo fue lo que las circunstancias lo obligaron a ser, en el fondo no es un líder, es un seguidor, ya ni siquiera tiene el poder que el Señor Oscuro estúpidamente le compartió, todo se esfumó y el tan afamado "poder que él no conoce" en el que Dumbledore tanto confiaba va a servir para puras madres ante los varas azules, así que dime de una vez si él es todo lo que tienes para largarme antes de caer igual que todos los malditos idealistas que creen en tú idílico manifiesto, personalmente pienso que sólo es un montón de estupideces con buena sintaxis- disputó Draco, mientras hablaba su apariencia había ido cambiando, su ceño se arrugó, sus ojos se oscurecieron, su voz se convirtió un siseo, su piel adquirió un tono sombrío, sus fosas nasales se dilataron y sus facciones en general se notaban ásperas, Hermione pensó que después de todo Malfoy sí era de sangre caliente.

- Haber Malfoy, en primer lugar hazte para allá- comenzó la castaña, estaba tratando de retener su rabia, pero antes de comenzar a decirle al rubio que es lo que podía hacer con sus opiniones, le aventó la mano con la que la había estado señalando durante su pequeño discurso.

- En segundo, mi contacto llega hoy, en tercero, no, no espero que Harry me salve de nada, y por último, hay dos formas en las que podría hacer esto, podría llevar conmigo a un grupo de suicidas y retar al ministerio en las puertas, o podría ser inteligente y planear a cada paso el hundimiento del ministro y sus lacayos, sí lo que quieres es la primera, entonces eres libre de largarte a donde te de la gana, y no me hables de idealismo, hay palabras tan grandes que no deberían pasar por los labios de pusilánimes como tú, ni en mil años entenderías el poder de las palabras-. Y por eso Draco había aprendido que no debía hacer enojar a Granger a menos que quisiera tensión en los pantalones, en su defensa esta vez no lo había hecho por placer personal, simplemente estaba harto con la chica, andaba por el castillo escuchando atentamente a todos menos a él, eso no podía ser, en ¿qué mundo Draco Malfoy es ignorado? En el de Granger al parecer.

Por unos segundos ambos chicos simplemente se vieron con miradas impenetrables y frías, cada unos estaba tratando de ver algo en los ojos del otro, lo que sea, pero ninguno cedió, lo único que se encontraron fue una pared hermética.

- ¿Cómo está tu padre?- indagó finalmente Hermione, su pregunta desconcertó a Draco, quien la vio intensamente por unos segundos, no tenía idea de cual podría ser el interés de Granger y eso lo inquietaba, por un momento pensó que tal vez era su maldita naturaleza Gryffindor, buena y compasiva Granger preocupándose por los demás, pero los ojos de la chica no parecían preocupados o compasivos, más bien calculadores e insondables.

- Eso no te importa Granger- respondió el chico fríamente.

- ¿Ya le dieron el beso?- preguntó otra vez la chica sin hacer caso de las palabras del rubio.

- No- respondió Draco con rabia. – Eso es lo que te gustaría ¿no? Pues lamento decirte que eso no va a pasar Granger- continuó el chico mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a la castaña, mala idea, por un lado, sabía que Granger podría mandarlo a San Mungo con sólo un movimiento de su varita y por el otro, sus labios humectados rogaban por atención física.

- Piensa lo que quieras Malfoy, si puedes- murmuró la castaña y sin detenerse más le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

- Sangre sucia- siseó el chico automáticamente, era un reflejo de defensa, no lo podía evitar, cuando hablaba con Granger, la chica era siempre la que tenía la última palabra, eso lo hacia sentir estúpido, humillado y enojado, no le gustaba sentirse así ante nadie, pero la castaña siempre encontraba la forma de hacerlo vulnerable porque no respondía como cualquier otro Gryffindor, Potter amenazaba después de unos pocos insultos verbales y Weasley recurría inmediatamente a la violencia, en cambio Granger escuchaba atentamente y con aburrimiento todo lo que el rubio decía, después simplemente lo veía con esa mirada de tedio y con unas cuantas palabras que no llevaban ninguna grosería, le decía alguna verdad innegable que lo dejaba tragándose la bilis.

- Y orgullosa de serlo – respondió Hermione sin siquiera voltear a verlo con su registrada mirada de fastidio.

Draco contempló unos minutos el lugar en donde la chica había estado parada, después el también comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

----

- Kingsley ¿cómo has estado?- preguntó Harry a forma de saludo al ex-jefe de aurores, lo había ido a esperar al punto de Aparición que Hermione había designado.

- Harry, qué tal, bien, desde que dejé el ministerio he tenido tiempo de reconectarme con algunos amigos que no había visto desde hace tiempo¿cómo han estado las cosas aquí? Leí las declaraciones de Hermione, no se cansa ¿verdad?- comentó el hombre mientras se acercaban al castillo.

- No, está en todo¿qué ha pasado allá afuera? Aquí estamos en la oscuridad, el único periódico que sigue en pie es "El profeta" y Hermione no nos deja salir a Hogsmade- explicó Harry, ya habían entrado al castillo y estaba en camino a la sala de los Premios Anuales.

- Espera a que le de a Hermione el reporte, no quiero explicar todo dos veces¿ya llegaron los Weasley?- preguntó Kingsley.

- Ayer en la noche, pero sólo está Molly, Bill y Charlie, los gemelos salieron hoy por encargo de Hermione-. Harry no mencionó a Arthur Weasley porque había muerto en la guerra y Percy Weasley seguía en riña con su familia. Molly Weasley estaba deshecha, no era sólo la pérdida de su esposo y de su hijo, también tenía problemas económicos, desde la muerte de Arthur, el ministerio se había negado a pagar pensión porque argumentaban que el hombre no había muerto mientras trabajaba, Bill había sido maldecido durante un duelo con un vara azul del ministerio, desde entonces había quedado paralizado, nadie sabía cual fue la maldición que recibió, nadie sabía como curarlo; la tienda de los gemelos había sido clausurada, por lo tanto el salario de Charlie era el único que ingreso de la familia, Harry los hubiera ayudado, pero después de la guerra, en un momento de impulso y caridad eufórica, el chico había donado su bóveda de Gringotts a la Fundación para la reconstrucción del mundo mágico, manejada por el ministerio, sí, nadie dijo que por haber vencido a Voldemort el niño-que-vivió era necesariamente inteligente o tenia una buena dosis de sentido común.

- Sí, creí haber visto a uno de ellos en el Callejón Diagón, pero cuando me acerqué a saludar, ya se había ido. ¿Han sabido algo de Remus?-. Mientras se acercaban a la sala donde Hermione los esperaba Kingsley miró alrededor con curiosidad, había pocos alumnos con el uniforme, la mayoría vestía ropa muggle, también había varias personas que no eran alumnos ni maestros, todos estaban haciendo actividades diferentes, unos estaban poniendo grandes carteles en las paredes de Hogwarts, otros parecían estar hechizando varias hojas de papel para multiplicar la cantidad, un grupo alejado estaba discutiendo en voz alta mientras otros escribían furiosamente, incluso Dean Thomas estaba pintando un mural que abarcaba toda la pared frontal del principal vestíbulo de Hogwarts, la más sorprendente no era que estuviera profanando el antiguo colegio, sino que lo estaba haciendo a la forma muggle, no estaba usando su varita para nada, desde la mezcla de colores hasta la primera capa de pintura blanca antes de comenzar el bosquejo, sin duda le llevaría tiempo.

- Seguimos recibiendo la carta que dice que todo está bien, pero no hemos logrado rastrearlo, ni a él, ni a ningún otro licántropo, es obvio que el ministerio lo tiene pero no sabemos en dónde- dijo Harry desolado, hacía dos meses que Remus Lupin había desaparecido, una semana después del suceso, Harry había recibido una carta firmada supuestamente por el licántropo, en ella, le decía que estaba bien y simplemente se estaba tomando unas vacaciones, el chico lo creyó e incluso se alegro, era hora de que Remus se relajara un poco, pero Hermione le había arrebatado la carta de las manos y después de insistir en que había algo mal, el trío se dirigió a la residencia de Remus sólo para encontrar un anunció del ministerio, "Remus Lupin, ausente por problemas de salud, para cualquier información diríjase al ministerio de magia", las entradas estaban selladas mágicamente pero con unos cuantos hechizos poco conocidos, los tres chicos pudieron entrar a inspeccionar la pequeña casa, todo parecía estar en orden, no había señales de pelea o duelo, así que el trío regreso a Hogwarts e inmediatamente comenzaron a asaltar al ministerio con cartas y exigencias, pero sólo recibían pequeñas misivas en las que informaban que el Sr. Lupin se encontraba en un resort del ministerio, en donde era atendido por los mejores medimagos porque el ministro se interesaba por el bienestar de _toda _la comunidad mágica, por unos días Harry lo quiso creer, recibía cartas frecuentes firmadas por Remus que le aseguraban que todo estaba bien y sólo por unos minutos se tapo los ojos con las manos para no tener que ver las cosas que no podía cambiar, pero el chico finalmente terminó por ver la realidad, la verdad era que Hermione tenía razón, los licántropos eran discriminados en el mundo mágico en general, y el ministerio en particular quería hacer una "limpieza" de la sociedad, de tener a Remus, lo tendrían en condiciones míseras.

Antes de que Kingsley pudiera continuar con su parte del diálogo, Harry se había detenido ante un retrato y después de dar la contraseña le cedió el paso al ex-auror.

- Kingsley, al fin, esperaba tu llegada desde la semana pasada – dijo Hermione al hombre en cuanto lo vio entrar a la sala, la chica había estado estudiando varios libros que se encontraban en una mesa.

- Lo sé, lo siento, pero tuve que perder a los aurores antes de venir, me vigilan como halcones, he localizado a varios amigos, todos fueron reclutas de Moody, uno de ellos te contactó hace unas semanas, pero me dijo que nunca le respondiste y hasta ahora no has abierto la carta, se llama Xander- informó Kingsley a la castaña.

- Sí, recuerdo que me llegó una carta con ese nombre, pero fue el mismo día que el ministerio publicó la ley, no pude abrirla y después simplemente lo olvidé¿quién es él?- preguntó Hermione curiosa mientras buscaba con la vista la carta, recordaba haberla traído a la sala.

- Ocupa una silla en la Sociedad Alejandrina de Magia Antigua, al parecer enviaste una investigación sobre ritos primitivos de subyugación, como sólo eres miembro honorífico no se molestaron en leer tu pergamino, normalmente les llegan varias tesis de chicos recientemente graduados y se traspapeló hasta el escritorio se Xander, al parecer le interesó- explicó Kingsley pensando en qué pudo haber llamado la atención de su compañero.

Hermione se exasperó al escuchar las palabras de Kingsley, no era la primera carta que enviaba, y ahora había una explicación para la falta de respuestas, durante la guerra había ideado con Severus Snape una poción de protección que permitía al que la ingiriera reforzar su magia natural por una hora, la invención les había valido el Premio Circe de Pociones (a Snape por quinta vez), y dos instituciones les habían ofrecido un lugar, la Sociedad Alejandrina de Magia Antigua y el Círculo de Investigaciones Mágicas, cuando Hermione se enteró estaba que reventaba de felicidad y orgullo, pero en cuanto comenzó a enviar cartas, se dio cuenta de que no era tan afortunada como parecía, cientos de magos como Gilderoy Lockhart eran miembros honoríficos, eso quería decir, que podían presumir el título pero no usarlo.

- Gracias, le escribo mañana- dijo Hermione resignada.

- No es necesario, espero que no te importe, pero lo invité al castillo, parecía ansioso de hablar contigo e incluso se ofreció a ser el entrenador que me pediste- informó Kingsley.

- Creí que tú lo harías- objetó la castaña.

- Quisiera, pero te alegrará saber que he conseguido reuniones con algunos miembros de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, a pesar de que ven con recelo el poderío de Fudge no ofrecerán ayuda activa, al menos no todavía, pero cuando los actuales peces gordos del ministerio estén fuera podrán aceptar fácilmente el nuevo gobierno y la transición no le costará más al país mientras estemos respaldados por la Liga Europea de Magia- explicó el hombre, desde que había recibido la carta de Hermione el mismo día que la ley fue promulgada supo que su tiempo había llegado, no sabía si sería un buen gobernante de la Gran Bretaña mágica, pero lo intentaría y si no, confiaba en Hermione para deponerlo.

- Bien, tendrás que llevar al menos a dos de los antiguos aristócratas, agradaras más si te presentas apoyado por algún noble de familia mágica, eso les hará pensar que las cosas regresarán a la normalidad, a ellos no les importa si apoyaron o no a Voldemort siempre y cuando hayan sido criados en la misma alta sociedad, hay algunos aquí, pero los más influyentes están en el continente, voy a hablar con algunos Slytherin ¿alguna sugerencia?- inquirió Hermione, mientras pensaba que tendría que hablar otra vez con Draco Malfoy, diablos.

- Sé que Santino Zabini sigue bien establecido en el departamento económico de la Liga, incluso se ha mencionado su nombre como posible director, otro es Frederic Rosier, el ministerio ha estado tratando de removerlo del poder por todos los medios posibles, incluso hubo un ataque a su mansión de Inglaterra, la excusa es que fue seguidor ideológico de Voldemort, pero en realidad Frederic estuvo haciendo negocios en Asia mientras duró el último levantamiento de los mortífagos, regresó cuando Voldemort fue derrotado, mala suerte, en cuanto llegó recibió un citatorio para presentarse a declarar, no sabía nada del nuevo arreglo de poder, así que se presentó e inmediatamente los varas azules lo ataron al país, no puede dejar la isla, pero unas llamadas de Floo bastarán para abrir unas cuantas puertas. Tanto Zabini como Rosier pertenecen a la Gran Logia, pero no sé en que jerarquía estén - indicó Kingsley.

- Bien, lo arreglaré¿cuándo llega el grupo del que me hablaste?- preguntó Hermione refiriéndose a los antiguos alumnos de Alastor Moody.

- En esta semana, Xander llega hoy, los demás no especificaron- respondió el hombre.

- Bueno¿y cómo están las cosas allá afuera?- inquirió Hermione para beneficio de Harry, quien había estado aburriéndose durante la discusión sobre política.

- Mal, Fudge está paranoico desde que escuchó que Hogwarts se ha convertido en las trincheras de la gente que intenta gobernar, desde la ley han habido al menos ocho detenidos, dos regresaron pero extrañamente ahora son fieles al ministerio, dicen que es como la imperius pero con el tiempo la maldición desaparece y la orden continua, es como si la victima sufriera el Síndrome de Estocolmo-. Cuando escucharon las palabras de Kingsley, Harry y Hermione hicieron una mueca de disgusto, ambos sabían cuan repulsivo era estar sometido a la voluntad de alguien, que ese sometimiento fuera voluntario debía ser peor.

- Nadie puede abandonar el mundo mágico ni viajar a otros ministerios, la oficina de transporte tiene prohibido permitir la salida ciudadanos no autorizados por el ministerio- continuó Kingsley.

- Por lo pronto Fudge sólo está esperando a ver que hacemos, debe pensar que un día de estos nos presentáremos a pedir disculpas y a someternos a su voluntad, los aurores están inconformes pero mientras estén bajo el dominio de Fudge no pueden hacer nada, sigo sin saber gran cosa de los varas azules, pero un rumor dice que su número ha crecido- terminó el hombre.

- ¿Encontraste algo sobre los presos de Azkaban?- preguntó Hermione.

- La prisión es impenetrable desde al menos un radio de diez kilómetros, sólo los dementores saben qué pasa ahí, los juicios se han estado llevando a cabo rápidamente y en secreto, nadie sabe qué hacen con los cuerpos cuyas almas fueron succionadas, antes las victimas de los besos se custodiaban en un ala de la prisión, pero ya no están ahí, tal vez los están matando, no estoy seguro- respondió Kingsley, no sabía cual era el interés de la castaña en la prisión pero parecía importante.

- ¿Han encontrado a más mortífagos? – inquirió Hermione, odiaba no estar al tanto de lo que sucedía afuera.

- No, sólo a sus esposas pero igualmente las están deteniendo y sentenciando, por cierto, escuché que algunos chicos del colegio van a ser citados para declarar- comunicó el ex–auror.

- ¿Cómo quiénes?- indagó la castaña, tenía idea de quienes podrían ser importantes para el ministerio.

- Slytherin- respondió Kingsley simplemente.

- ¿Para qué los querrían? – intervino Harry.

- Les ofrecerán algún trato, ellos fingen obedecer al ministro y a cambio les regresarán parte de sus bienes o incluso pondrán en libertad a algunos de sus familiares, con sus padres escondidos o en prisión, ellos son básicamente los representantes de sus respectivos apellidos, como todavía son bastante jóvenes Fudge debe pensar que los puede manipular a su antojo, sabe que le conviene tener de su lado a las antiguas familias, especialmente si son miembros hereditarios de la francmasonería de magia, al final todo se reduce a la influencia que esas dinastías tienen en la Liga y al poder que los respalda en la Gran Logia. Actualmente Fudge está gobernando de forma casi ilegal porque en realidad su deposición debió haber sido puesta voto el año pasado, pero consiguió que el Consejo de Wizengamots le diera facultades extraordinarias "para poner en orden a la comunidad mágica después de la devastadora guerra", la Liga no reconoció ni negó la irregularidad, pero si el presidente de la Liga acepta la autoridad y legitimidad de Fudge, entonces no habrá nada que podamos hacer, usará toda la magia negra que sea necesaria para irrumpir en el castillo, nos sentenciará por complotar contra un gobierno legitimo y estará en su derecho, los estatutos de la Convención Mundial de Poder Mágico dicen que todo ministro legal está en su derecho de socavar intentos de anarquía y rebelión, se refieren a las sectas de magos oscuros que aparecen frecuentemente, para Fudge, nosotros calificamos en esa categoría- explicó Hermione.

- Exacto querámoslo o no, necesitamos el apoyo de esas familias o debería decir necesitamos el peso de sus apellidos, básicamente, todo se reduce a la Liga, por el momento contemplan la situación en el ministerio con escepticismo, van a esperar a ver cómo progresan las cosas, y en lo que se van a fijar es en que lado están los Rosier, Zabini, Greengrass, MacMillan, Nott, Ashworth, Parkinson, Sewel, Bletchley, Baddock, esta vez Harry, no es el bien contra el mal, ahora lo único que importa es el dinero, el poder y el apellido. A la Liga Europea no le importa quién tiene la razón y quién no, le importa quien va a respetar las legendarias tradiciones, no les gusta el cambio- continuó Kingsley.

- Es decir que son un montón de racistas como los Slytherin- dijo Harry con indignación.

- No exactamente, de hecho hay un buen número de magos con sangre muggle, mestizos, o magos casados con muggles que son francmasones, no, lo que importa es el apellido, porque un apellido como el Ashworth o Baddock, habla de dinastía mágica, no son discriminatorios, pero a través de los siglos estás familias han consolidado su poder, esa es una ventaja que los magos de ascendencia muggle no tienen. Es como la sociedad muggle Harry, hay familias ricas y antiguas que tiene poder e influencia, eso se convierte en tradición familiar, los herederos de esas familias obviamente tendrán mejores oportunidades en la vida que la mayoría y pertenecen a una sociedad restringida, eso no quiere decir que sean mejores que los de clase de media o baja, sino que han tenido mejores oportunidades- intentó explicar Kingsley.

- ¿La masonería del mundo mágico es la misma que la muggle?- preguntó Harry, su pregunta iba dirigida a Hermione.

- No, creo que tienen algún tipo de relación, como el ministerio de magia con el gobierno muggle, e incluso puede ser que los magos tengan cierto poder sobre los masones muggles porque los primeros gremios que sientan los antecedentes de la masonería muggle fueron formados por squibs, no poseían magia pero estaban al tanto del mundo mágico, así que se comenzaron a juntarse y a fraternizar, se ayudaban mutuamente a salir adelante en el mundo muggle, con el tiempo copiaron lo que sabían de la Gran Logia Mágica Europea y la incorporación de genios muggles como Voltaire, Mozart, Ruyard Kipling, Alexander Pope, Winston Churchill, hicieron de sus Logias lo que hoy son, centros de poder, dejaron de concentrarse en el mundo mágico y se concentraron en el muggle que es al que pertenecen- instruyó Hermione.

- La francmasonería del mundo mágico es milenaria, comenzó cuando los seres humanos comenzaron a nacer con poderes y habilidades extraordinarias, la capacidad de mover objetos con la mente, sanación por voluntad, vista profética, legimancia, cierto control sobre la naturaleza, como siempre hemos sido de menor número que los muggles, estos primeros magos y brujas comenzaron a replegarse, buscaban a gente como ellos, buscaban un nuevo lugar, uno alejado de las personas no-mágicas, temerosos y envidiosos, la mayoría muggle los veía con recelo, fue así que comenzó a tomar forma la sociedad de magia, los magos de mayor poder tomaron el control, crearon un grupo restringido que se hizo cargo de todo lo relativo al nuevo mundo mágico que querían crear, ese grupo fue la primera Gran Logia, con el tiempo ha ido evolucionando a lo que es hoy, la máquina que controla al mundo, los miembros son personas de poder e influencia, las dinastías de varios siglos tienen un puesto asegurado, pero no tienen que ser de sangre pura, ha habido magos de ascendencia muggle que valen por sí mismos y han llegado lejos, tampoco es raro ver a mestizos en la Gran Logia- explicó Kingsley.

- ¿Por qué no están ayudando ahora a los mortífagos y a los otros sangre pura, si es que son miembros de la logia?- inquirió Harry, prefería no lidiar con gente como Narcisa Malfoy ó Patricia Parkinson, sería mejor que se fueran a buscar refugio a otro lado.

- Por que si meten las manos ahora van a crear un mayor problema, están dispuestos ofrecer asilo, y por eso se salvaron algunos pero la mayoría está atada a la isla, si atacan directamente a Fudge, van a acarrearse una guerra mundial porque él responderá con los varas azules y los aurores, la Liga está en una posición bastante precaria, nadie quiere arriesgar la interferencia de Asia o África. Fudge requiere del reconocimiento de la Liga, pero la Liga también teme la respuesta de Fudge, no lo quieren y sin embargo lo apoyarían si Fudge logra convencerlos de que los masones ingleses están de su lado.

- ¿Voldemort era francmasón?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

- No, creo que nunca peticionó, pienso que él no entendía lo que es el poder detrás del telón, no sabía como ordenar sutilmente, nunca se habría sentido satisfecho siendo la mano detrás de todo, él quería el papel estelar, y la francmasonería es… como decirlo… un secreto a voces- contestó otra vez Kingsley. Harry tenía una expresión confusa en el rostro, el ex–auror sabía cuál sería la siguiente pregunta del chico.

- ¿Y Dumbledore?- preguntó Harry.

- Él sí, era Jefe Warlock del Wizengamot, que es el parlamento del ministerio de magia y también era el Mugwump Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, uno de los principales organismos de la Liga, normalmente los magos y brujas en puestos altos de la Liga son masones, la Gran Logia es el poder detrás de la Liga- respondió Kingsley al chico.

- ¿Entonces porqué la famosa Liga nunca nos ofreció ayuda contra Voldemort? – preguntó un irritado Harry.

- Por varias razones, una es que el problema de Voldemort no era tan importante a nivel mundial, si ves tus libros de historia te darás cuenta de que los magos o brujas con tendencias a la dominación mundial aparecen frecuentemente en distintas partes del mundo, Voldemort no fue nada nuevo, ha habido y seguirá habiendo magos oscuros que den lata por un rato, y por eso crean las profecías. Otra razón es que la Liga tiene problemas más alarmantes, desde hace décadas ha habido tensión entre Europa y África, en los últimos años los problemas han ido escalando, lo último que necesitan es un guerra interna, y finalmente, la Gran Logia no podía tomar lados, tanto Lucius Malfoy como Dumbledore eran miembros, no podían apoyar a uno sin traicionar al otro, por eso nunca se metieron y dejaron las cosas a la profecía, en realidad lo vieron como un problema interno -. Kingsley se estaba aburriendo, no había venido a dar clases de historia y lecciones de poder al chico, en ocho años de ser parte del mundo oculto Harry no se había molestado en informarse de como se manejan las cosas en la sociedad mágica y eso explicaba por qué el poder seguía en manos de las dinastías mágicas, porque ellos eran los únicos que sabían como mantenerse a flote, muy pocos mestizos o sangre muggle se interesaban en la política del mundo mágico, pero al menos aquellos que eran aceptados en la francmasonería normalmente llegaban hasta la Gran Logia.

- ¿Ellos crearon la Profecía?-. Harry tenía un extraño presentimiento, sentía que iba a descubrir lago que definitivamente no quería saber.

- Sí Harry, la Liga hizo la profecía que llevó a Voldemort a la casa de tus padres esa noche, así es como lidian con posibles amenazas de ese tipo, tienen eruditos en Adivinación, Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia, estudian todos los posibles resultados, y después introducen una paradoja lingüística mediante un recipiente, en este caso Trelawny, es como si empujaran al destino en la dirección que ellos consideren la mejor, no es difícil, ya sabes, para toda causa hay un efecto, pero en este caso estudian también la probabilidad, A resulta en B, pero también puede ser C o D, sin embargo, cinco de diez veces, B será seguida de F, además el ser humano es bastante monótono, su naturaleza es la necedad, nadie quiere pensar que el destino está escrito en piedra, es como en la Grecia antigua, las profecías del Oráculo de Delfos se cumplían porque los perjudicados hacían todo los posible para evitar su destino, es lo que pasó con Voldemort, de no haber escuchado la profecía, seguramente nunca hubiera perseguido a tus padres y nunca te hubiera marcado como su igual compartiéndote sus poderes al mismo tiempo. El hombre sólo encuentra a su destino cuando trata de huir de el- respondió Hermione con cansancio y un poco de exasperación que intentó esconder lo mejor que pudo, creía que Harry tenía alguna idea del origen de la profecía, después de todo, el chico había conocido a Trelawny, no podía ser tan ingenuo para creer que esa mujer era capaz de predecir siquiera el desayuno del siguiente día, pero por la presente expresión de incredulidad, Hermione dedujo que su amigo nunca se había molestado en investigar un poco más.

- Bueno, voy a ver si ya llegó Snape. Kingsley, mañana tenemos la primera reunión general para ensamblar todo esto, te quedas ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione mientras Harry se ponía cada vez más pálido, ya se le pasará.

- Sí, de todas formas tengo que esperar a Xander- dijo Kingsley, y aprovechó la oportunidad para salir con Hermione de la habitación, tenía hambre y no quería seguir respondiendo las preguntas de Harry.

- Nos vemos después Harry- dijo Hermione sintiéndose un poco culpable, su amigo debía estar sintiéndose horrible, descubrir que sus padres murieron por un elaborado plan del poder político no debía ser fácil, pero al final del día fue Voldemort el que pronunció la maldición. Además Hermione honestamente creía que Harry sabía, y ahora mismo no podía distraerse en la sarta de reproches que el chico iniciaría por no haber sido informado antes, ese era el problema de Harry, quería que todos los demás lo mantuvieran al tanto de lo que necesitara saber, pero Hermione no tenía forma de adivinar lo que Harry todavía desconocía.

------

Después de discutir con Hermione, Draco Malfoy llegó a la sala común de Slytherin molesto con la chica y consigo mismo, estaba harto de todo, siempre era lo mismo con ella.

- Draco, supongo que la entrevista no fue del todo bien-. Era Blaise Zabini, estaba sentado en un sofá frente la chimenea, al ver a su amigo llegar al sala con tan mal semblante, se dispuso a una hora de quejas y lloriqueos, siempre que hablaba con Granger Draco regresaba a los cinco años, de hecho Blaise había comenzado a preguntarse si detrás de su rabia el rubio pudiera sentir algo más que irritación por la castaña.

- Decir que mis "entrevistas" con Granger son un desastre, es un pleonasmo, ya lo sabes- dijo un irritado Draco.

- Cierto¿qué pasó ahora?- inquirió Blaise desde su asiento.

- Lo de siempre, lo único raro fue que preguntó por mi padre- contestó Draco.

- También preguntó por el mío- interrumpió Vincent Crabbe, estaba sentado junto a Gregory Goyle en una esquina de la sala, cuando habló los dos chicos se voltearon a verlo con interés.

- ¿Explicó por qué el interés?- preguntó Draco a su amigo-guardaespaldas.

- No, sólo quería saber sí ya recibió el beso, le dije que es lo más seguro, pero no he recibido la notificación del ministerio- respondió Vincent, había sido uno de los episodios más raros de su vida, mientras salía de la clase de herbología, la castaña lo había alcanzado para darle una pluma que había tirado, incluso le dijo hola y después preguntó sobre el Sr. Crabbe, por unos segundos, lo único que el chico pudo hacer fue abrir imposiblemente los ojos.

- ¿Qué más te dijo?- indagó el rubio, Crabbe tenía un sospechoso color rojo en las mejillas.

- Me dijo "Hola" y preguntó por mi mamá también… me sonrió- contestó avergonzado el chico, Granger, la chica con la que Draco estaba obsesionado sin saberlo, le había sonreído a _él_, no a Draco, a _él._ Un día, cuando Draco se diera cuenta del porqué de su obsesión y Granger lo mandara totalmente al diablo, él, Vincente Crabbe, se burlaría secretamente por haber tenido la atención positiva de la castaña por un sólo segundo, mientras a los más que había llegado el rubio era una bofetada.

- ¡Qué!¿Por qué haría eso?- preguntó con indignación el rubio. Maldita Granger¿ahora iba por el mundo regalando sonrisas sólo porque sí?, de qué se trata, él tenía que soportar su desprecio y Crabbe cosechaba sonrisas y holas, ella era una Gryffindor, debería ser equitativa con todo. De todas formas, no importaba, Granger tiene una horrible sonrisa, de hecho debería sentirse mal por Crabbe, el pobre había sufrido el saludo de la castaña.

- Olvídalo, no me importa¿en donde está Graham?-. El rápido cambio de tema sorprendió a los demás, Draco nunca descansaba hasta que sus preguntas tuvieran respuesta y su interés estuviera saciado.

- Su hermanita y su madre llegan hoy, fue a esperarlas al vestíbulo- respondió Malcom Baddock quien venía subiendo las escaleras de los dormitorios.

- Baddock- dijo Draco a forma de saludo.

- Mi padre te manda esto- anunció el chico mientras le entregaba un sobre al chico rubio.

- Gracias-. El corazón de Draco comenzó a palpitar más rápido, lo que tenía en sus manos era su salvación o condenación, sin esperar se retiró y bajó a buscar privacidad a su dormitorio.

Blaise lo miró irse y dudó entre seguirlo y darle tiempo, finalmente se decidió por la segunda opción y se hundió en su asiento.

- Blaise ¿en donde está Draco? Tengo noticias- dijo Pansy Parkinson, acababa de llegar a la sala común seguida de Daphne Greengrass y Millicent Bullstrode.

- Ocupado¿Qué es?- indagó el moreno.

- Ya escogieron nuevo representante británico en la Liga¿adivina quién es?- dijo la chica, era una noticia interesante, Albus Dumbledore había sido el representante en el Consejo Internacional de Magos además del Mugwump Supremo, con su muerte, el puesto había pasado a una bruja de Noruega, pero el lugar del Reino Unido seguía vacío, había algunos candidatos del ministerio, pero al final los que decidían eran los cinco subjefes del consejo.

- Argus Filch- adivinó Blaise fingiendo desinterés, no le daría a Parkinson la oportunidad de presumir y de poner esa asquerosa cara de satisfacción.

- No, te vas a morir... Severus Snape, así es, _nuestro_ Severus Snape- dijo Parkinson con presunción.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió el chico antes de creerle, Parkinson no era conocida por su información fidedigna.

- Lo dijeron en la radio mágica- respondió la chica.

- Bien, yo le digo a Draco- dijo Blaise e inmediatamente regresó al libro que había estado leyendo pero no se pudo concentrar, debía contarle a Draco. En cuanto Pansy se retiró seguida de las otras chicas, el moreno bajo al dormitorio que compartía con el rubio.

-------

Espero que hayan llegado hasta aquí sin aburrirse, creo que esta historia se hace cada vez más imposible, no me pregunten qué sigue después porque no sé.

Creo que hubo un poquito de difamación contra Harry, lo siento, no fue intencional (bueno tal vez sólo un poco). 

-


End file.
